


Castiel's True Form

by Jasziru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasziru/pseuds/Jasziru





	Castiel's True Form

Dean nigdy nie sądził, że to wszystko tak się skończy. Miał już dość ciągłego umierania Sama. Lecz teraz to było pewne. Sammy już nigdy nie wróci. Śmierć zabrała go na dobre. Winchester wstał z podłogi, na której jakiś czas temu leżał jego brat, ruszył w kierunku lodówki z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam alkohol. W połowie drogi do kuchni pojawił się Castiel. Już wiedział; Dean mógł odczytać to z jego oczu. Chciał przepchać się przez anioła i dostać się do jedynego ukojenia, lecz Cas nie odpuszczał i zastawiał Winchesterowi drogę za każdym razem, gdy ten chciał przejść. Anioł usłyszał płacz, nie zorientował się kiedy Dean zaczął okładać go pięściami. I tak tego nie czuł. Trzymał człowieka mocno, by ten nie upadł. Po kilku minutach Dean uspokoił się, wtulając się w Castiela. Upadli razem w objęciach na podłogę. Anioł z trudem patrzył na cierpienie Winchestera. Wiedział, że ten się już poddał, że niedługo go straci. Zrobił ostatnią rzecz, którą zrobiłby dla Deana. Mężczyzna poczuł jak robi się niewyobrażalnie gorąco, więc odskoczył od anioła; po chwili poczuł ostry ból w czaszce. Wypaliło mu oczy, lecz przed tym zdążył dojrzeć prawdziwą postać Castiela. Ogromne, na kilka metrów szerokości, skrzydła, wielka jasna postać anioła. Można by rzecz, że była brzydka, lecz Dean zobaczył w niej coś pięknego, hipnotyzującego. Przez te kilka sekund zdążył zobaczyć całe cierpienie Castiela, wszystkie wspomnienia, tortury Naomi, Metatrona, śmierć jego braci i sióstr, tak jakby on mu je pokazywał. Gdy upadł całym ciałem na ziemię, poczuł, że coś go podnosi. Jakieś ciepło. Mimo, że już nie widział, wiedział, że jest to bardzo jasne. Coś do niego przemówiło. Coś. Castiel. Anioł. Jego anioł. Nie mówił już głosem Jimmy'ego Novaka. Przemawiał prawdziwym głosem. Głosem anioła. Nie wiedział czemu to slyszy. Nie żył? Coś zaczęło delikatnie oplatać jego ciało. Skrzydła. Poczuł jak energia wibruje dookoła niego. Widział. Zobaczył Castiela. Jego prawdziwą formę. Spojrzał na siebie. Nie zobaczył człowieka. Zobaczył swoją duszę. W wielu miejscach była wypalona. Miał skrzydła. Całe spalone, został tylko szkielet. W miejscu gdzie powinno znajdować się jego własne serce, zobaczył jasność. Jego cała postać była tak ogromna jak Castiela. Spojrzał na anioła. Znalazł swoim wzrokiem jego oczy. Poczuł większe ciepło w okolicach klatki piersiowej, przez chwilę poczul jakby miał spłonąć, spojrzał na swoją postać i ujrzał światło, jeszcze jaśniejsze niż wcześniej, wydobywające się z piersi. Castiel przybliżył swoją postać do Deana. Otoczył go skrzydłami. Winchester spojrzał wokół i dostrzegł, że są na polanie. Wszędzie były czarne róże, z których lała się krew. Przerażonym wzrokiem spojrzał na anioła. Miał łagodny wzrok, wyciągnął to co powinno być ręką i powiedział "Nie bój się. Chodź ze mną". Dean ujrzał w jego oczach Sama. Ujrzał wszystko co sprawiało go szczęśliwym. Jego i Sama u Bobby'ego. Charlie i Kevina. Wszystkich, których kochał. Widział ich prawidziwe postacie. Wszyscy byli na swój sposób podpaleni, złamani. Wiedział, że gdy pójdzie z Castielem, trafi do dobrego miejsca. Przymknął oczy i chwycił dłoń anioła. Poczuł wibrującą energię i ujrzał przez powieki jasność. Po chwili uchylił oczy i ujrzał swoją rodzinę.


End file.
